Of Ramen and Cinnamon Rolls
by th3craft3r
Summary: This will be a collection of mainly Naruhina one-shot stories.


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or any of it's characters. The credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Afterwork<strong>

**(A Short Drabble)**

* * *

><p>"How troublesome." Shikamaru entered the Hokage's office followed by Shizune with an arm-load of papers.<p>

Naruto glanced up from the cup of ramen he was currently attacking with gusto. "What's the problem?" he asked his advisor as he shoved the remaining noodles in his mouth.

"It's a drag really but no need to concern yourself about it." Shikamaru replied as he sighed

"Here are the new requests for the missions, Hokage-sama." Shizune said and placed the stack of papers on Naruto's desk. Being Hokage sure does have its perks but it also has a lot of paperworks. "Shikamaru already helped me assign teams on the missions, all we need is for your approval."

"Thanks Shizune-san." Naruto said and looked at Shikamaru once again. "I'll review them and hopefully finish them tomorrow." Shizune bowed and left the room. Naruto stared at Shikamaru once more and noticed that something is really bugging is friend. "You know, you can tell me anything. You may be your advisor but I can also be yours." He said as he reached for one of the documents and pretended to look it over.

"Fine." Shikamaru said and sighed again. "Temari and I had a talk after Gaara and Kankurou left. She said that Shikadai is old enough and mostly out of the house. She says she's been feeling a little lonely sometimes."

"And?" Naruto asked when Shikamaru stopped.

"She wants another baby." The other man replied. Naruto tried his best not to laugh out loud but his efforts seemed to be futile. "So why don't you? You're both still capable and young." He advised after supressing his laughter.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. "Maybe we can try." he said then stood up. "Well, is there anything else I can do here?" he asked.

"Ummm... I think I can handle these documents." Naruto said. "You may go. I know you're excited to be with Temari-san." He added and grinned at Shikamaru. He watched as the other man took his leave. He turned his attention to the stack of paperworks that need to be done and he was exasperated. He frowned and then stared at the picture frame on top of his desk. It was a picture of is family. Hinata had a wide smile as she was sitting on a picnic mat, holding a six month old Himawari. His son, Bolt was standing beside his mother flashing a victory sign. _"These documents can wait 'til tomorrow."_ he told himself then gathered up his things. He had been busy with work lately which limited his time to spend with Hinata and the kids.

Naruto left his office and strolled the streets on his way home. He saw Kiba and Shino drinking sake at Yakiniku together with Chouji. He approached and greeted his peers but politely declined to join them since he's in a hurry to be home. He had the forethought of stopping by the bakery to buy some cinnamon rolls for his wife and kids.

As he neared their residence, he can already smell the dinner that Hinata was surely cooking and he can also hear Bolt and Himawari's loud voices as they play.

"Daddy's here!" His daughter squealed as she looked through the window. Bolt already opened the door before Naruto reached it.

Naruto laughed happily as he was greeted by warm hugs and kisses from his children. Hinata emerged from the kitchen, still wearing her apron and slowly walked towards him. He offered the box of cinnamon rolls to his wife. Hinata accepted it with a huge smile then kissed her husband on the lips which caused Himawari to squeal again and Bolt to make puking noises. "Welcome home." Hinata said. "We missed you." she added then gave Naruto another kiss then they all went inside.

Hinata opened the box of cinnamon rolls and got a piece before handing the rest to her kids. "I'll just finish up cooking." she said and made her way to the kitchen.

Naruto sat down on the couch. "So, how are my precious kids?" he asked. Himawari bounded over and climbed into his lap. Bolt also sat on his right. "It was fun, we managed to prank Aburame sensei again! Shikadai helped me out but Inojin and Chouchou backed out. Wimps!" Bolt shared enthusiastically. Naruto ruffled his hair. "Now, now, what did I tell you? Tone down the mischief and focus on your studies instead." Naruto told his son as e shook his head.

"But mom said you were the number one prankster back in the days. Plus, I've learned a lot from uncle Konohamaru too." Bolt protested and Naruto sighed. "Okay, just this one time, I'll teach you some pranking techniques too. Okay?" he told his son which caused him to grin.

"Naruto!" they heard Hinata's warning tone from the kitchen. "Okay, how about you my hime?" Naruto turned to his daughter.

"I helped mom with the garden today." She said proudly. "And we went to visit Uncle Neji at the cemetery." she added. "You should come too big bother!"

"Wow, that's nice." Naruto beamed at Himawari.

Moments later they heard some knocking on the door and some people clearly bickering outside. When Naruto came to see who it was, he was greeted by the sight of Hanabi, shoving Konohamaru. "Just get out of my sight, baka!" Konohamaru nearly landed inside the trashcan on the side of the street.

"Well, hello." Naruto greeted his disciple and his sister-in-law. Both teens tried to look formal but glared at each other.

"Good evening, Hokage-sama." Hanabi greeted formally.

"Good evening boss." Konohamaru followed and earned an elbow to his side. "He's the Hokage now, be formal." Hanabi chastised.

"Good evening to both of you." Naruto said then grinned. "No need to be so formal, Hanabi. We're essentially family now."

"Okay, as you say." The young girl replied and bowed.

"Told you." Konohamaru mumbled.

"Please come inside." Naruto invited and both visitors entered. Himawari ran and hugged her Aunt while Bolt and Konohamaru bumped fists with each other.

"So, is there something we can help you with?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing really." Konohamaru answered. "Hanabi was in the neighboorhood to see me, so we decided to visit here." he added and grinned wickedly.

"In your dreams, Sarutobi." Hanabi said and glared at the boy like she wants to skin him alive. "I am in no way interested in an idiot like you." she added but her cheeks turned pinkish nonetheless.

Naruto smiled as he watced them. He decided to leave the kids for a while with their aunt and uncle and went to check up on his wife instead.

Hinata was still standing by the stove and stirring something. Naruto approcahed from behind and laced his arms around her waist then settled his head on her right shoulder. He inhaled her lavender scent then kissed her cheek. "I missed spending time with you." he whispered.

"I missed you too." Hinata mumbled then turned to face her husband. They shared a kiss again. "So, I heard Hanabi and Konohamaru's voices." she said.

Naruto nodded. "They came to visit."

"That's nice." Hinata remarked.

"What are you cooking?" Naruto asked.

"Your favorite of course." Hinata said. "Miso Ramen but with extra vegetables added."

Naruto pouted when he heard the vegetables but He doesn't hate the vegetables that bad now since he really enjoyed Hinata's cooking.

"So, I was thinking of visiting dad tomorrow with the kids, since it's Saturday." Hinata told him.

"That's a good idea." Naruto said. "I'll come and visit too after work. I'll be out early after I finish signing tha mission approvals."

"That would be nice." Hinata commented. "And maybe we can have a picnic with the kids afterwards." she continued grinning.

"It's a date then." Naruto grinned.

In the backdrop, they can hear Konohamaru teasing Bolt about Sarada which their son is trying vehemntly to deny, claiming that the said girl was a weirdo.

"Stop teasing him!" Hanabi had snapped and something thumped.

"Hey, what was that for?" Konohamaru raised his voice irritably.

"Wimp!" Hanabi said and they resulted to a barrage of arguments again.

Naruto and Hinata smiled at each other and shook their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! So, Naruto ended and I am looking forward to The Last Movie. For the meantime, this is my first attempt at writing something about Naruto and Hinata. It's more like a drabble that crossed my mind. Anyways, thanks for reading and let me know what you think. :))<strong>

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


End file.
